


Click, Click, BOOM!

by EctoHoltzmann



Series: Gaybusters! (tumblr prompts) [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, ghostbusters/dcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann
Summary: It is said that there is a fine line between genius and insanity, that the only thing needed to turn a good person into a madman is the right catalyst. The right push. That much could be said for one Jillian Holtzmann....





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt for a crossover ficlet with Holtzmann and Harley. Forgive any typos lol

It is said that there is a fine line between genius and insanity, that the only thing needed to turn a good person into a madman is the right catalyst. The right push. That much could be said for one Jillian Holtzmann.

Clinically unstable and with a pension for reckless behavior, it didn't take much to push the blonde engineer over the edge. At least... now that she had lost the woman she loved. It was funny, really, how such a thing could turn an otherwise good person into a near homicidal maniac.

Psychotic.

That's what she would classify herself as now.

Psychotic.

It had started with a routine bust, with new equipment. Holtzmann having tested each unit carefully herself. In the end, it hadn't been good enough. Erin's pack had blown, killing the physicist without a shred of hope. She had never forgiven herself. Holtzmann had been in love, engaged, but apparently the universe had other plans for the engineer. A woman like her, one broken and deranged... damaged... had no place doing good anymore...

Purple overalls had been replaced with a blazer in the same shade, black pants as dark as the shadows from the past that followed her and gold shoes that rivaled the shade of her hair and glasses. This is where a woman like her ended up, having traded small town bars for something far more gaudy. And if a young woman could look past her slightly unhinged mannerisms and tendencies... then maybe they would be company for the night. Whether they survived the encounter was really up to how she was feeling (and what the voices swirled on about behind her eyes).

She was unofficially the most successful domestic terrorist in the nation's history. Her inventions and explosives where unrivaled. No trace. No paper trail. No footprints. She would have made her old mentor proud if she wasn't a homicidal maniac on her best of days. Contacting her was difficult, but well worth it if you knew the right alleyways to follow. She didn't hide, not anymore, far too gone to really care about that. Holtzmann could be found predominantly in the Iceberg Lounge, back in one of the many VIP sections, enjoying the warm tones of gold in this area and nursing some drink or another, glasses securely over her eyes.

Holtzmann had even come face to face with the bat a few times, not that he could do anything. Intimidation didn't work on someone who feared nothing. She had laughed at him, pulled up by the lapels of her jacket.

"I've dealt with someone like you before. You won't get away with this. You'll slip up eventually."

"Oh, I doubt that, pointy." She had smiled, winking at the hulking man. "Because I am far smarter than him. He's just a clown... and I'm a member of Saturday Night Live in comparison."

Holtzmann felt possessed... but she didn't care anymore... because every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Erin's dead body in her arms. The sound of her own voice as she sobbed hard. The sobbing morphing into a crying bout of laughter as she lost whatever had been left of the little blonde woman she once was. So here she was, watching a few girls dance on the stage over to the right, her fingertips tracing the rim of her glass as she mused at what their brains must look like behind their skulls. 

"Hiya, beautiful." Holtzmann didn't even acknowledge the accented voice to her left. She had felt the intruder there before she had even heard her. "Why look at them when you could be looking at little ol' me?"

Fascinating. Holtzmann slowly turned her head, boring her eyes into the other woman's. The eye contact was steady and the visitor was the first to break it, fluttering her eyes playfully and reaching out to twirl a strand of the engineer's blonde hair between her fingers. Holtzmann picked up on a few things about this woman, just by noting all the small details and mannerisms. 

She was petite, lithe, held herself with grace... and there was crazy behind those eyes. Blonde hair, about as long as Holtzmann's if she let it rest loose, but it had a two-tone dye job to the ends. She also had tattoos. They were eclectic at best, but there was a theme to them. Holtzmann knew exactly who she was, but they had never met.

"And why would I do that? Who are you to me?" Holtzmann's voice was monosyllabic, but a smooth lilt ended her questions, tilting her head... she kept her hand on her drink.

"Harley Quinn! Nice ta meet'cha!" She held out a hand, but Holtzmann didn't take it. Holtzmann could care less about the supposed Queen of Crime. Maybe she would care if Gotham's royal family of crime were actually more impressive. So she turned her attention back to her drink, lifting it to her lips.

"Holtzmann." Her introduction was short, voice distant. But before she could take that drink, she found the other woman had smoothly slipped the glass from her hand and had taken a drink, handing it back with another playful wink as she reached out and tugged on the lapels of her purple blazer.

"Oh, c'mon, Holtzy... play with me." The playful shortening of her name got her attention and she paused, turning to actually pay Harley her much sought after attention. "Ya know, you remind me of someone. All this purple and gold."

Harley reached up, threading her fingers through Holtzmann's hair and chewing on her lower lip as Holtzmann fixed her with intense eyes and a manic smile. "Now you REALLY remind me of someone. Just need a lil green here and there." 

"I'm not interested in being a replacement. No matter how crazy beautiful you are, emphasis on the crazy." She was still smiling her unhinged smile at the other blonde, hyper aware that she was much closer, hands still on Holtzmann. Granted, Harley was a very tempting woman, but she wasn't about to make the first move with this one... no.

"Well, you know what they say about the crazy ones..." Harley's movements were incredibly smooth, graceful, as she slipped a leg over Holtzmann's lap. She was straddling the engineer, head tilting with a playful smile as she drew a little closer to Holtzmann, her fingers still running through her hair. The engineer didn't touch her, now resting her hands and arms on the back of the cushion she was leaned back against, head tilted up to watch the little lithe jester. 

The statement was left unfinished.

Harley reached down, unbuttoning the engineer's blazer and letting her hands slide inside the fabric, tracing patterns over Holtzmann's shirt and against her ribs. That was enough of a signal for the wiry blonde. She had been touched. 

"Please play with me..." Holtzmann's smile dropped into a knowing smirk, moving her arms to wrap around Harley's slender form, firmly gripping her back.

"Holtzy sorry." She even pouted up at the other blonde, tilting her head and leaning in a little, enough to let her lips brush against the insane woman's collar as she slipped a hand back around and up to cup the side of Harley's neck. The engineer pulled a giggle from the other woman. Holtzmann was playing with fire, unpredictable fire, but when you worked on the inventions and devices she worked on... you didn't fear the burn. "What kinda game do you wanna play?"

It was as if a switch had been flipped in the other woman's head, she went from pouty to perky in all of .25 seconds (a new visual record for the engineer), but she found she didn't mind it. Holtzmann was as mercurial as the chemicals she handled on a daily basis, so finding someone equally so was exciting. 

"Alright missy, no touching the girls... just enjoy the show." Harley had peeled away the engineer's hands, pinning them back on top of the cushions she was now pressed back against once again. Holtzmann tilted her head back, watching the other woman down the curve of her nose, letting out a hiss of a breath. She knew this game. "Touch me and playtime's over, blondie."

She began to dig her fingering into the plush fabric of the cushions, Harley having turned from her smoothly, her hands wandering to tug at the red and black dress that hugged her lithe form, letting it ride up as she swayed her hips. Holtzmann swallowed hard, smirk falling as she tilted her head as she watched the other woman move. It was as if the engineer was in a trance, losing herself just slightly as Harley dipped low, color-faded hair flipping back as she righted herself and reached back to grip Holtzmann's hips. 

Harley moved like a dream, or a cleverly disguised nightmare... not that it mattered to the domestic terrorist currently at the mercy of the jester's little game. Either way, Holtzmann simply relaxed back as watched her move, fighting the itch in her palms, wanting to reach out and touch her. "Ooooooooo... I think she likes me." Harley spoke in a teasing tone, a smile on her face as she look back over her shoulder at the engineer, reaching up and back with a hand to cup Holtzmann's jaw as she rested back against her lapels.

Holtzmann's lips twisted into a predatory smile, and she snapped at the one-time psychiatrist, making a mock motion to bite her. Harley laughed, an infectious laugh that dipped into giggles. "Feisty lil psychopath, aren't ya?"

The engineer chuckled lowly, removing her hands from their perch. Two could play at this little game. Her hands ghosted over Harley's bare shoulders and arms, down farther to her pale thighs. But she never touched the lithe woman, just letting the heat from her hands runs across the other woman's skin. The engineer was technically playing by the rules, but she couldn't help but notice the physical shiver that ran through Harley, feeling the other woman grip her jaw a little harder as she pressed against her chest. Holtzmann caught her gaze in the reflection provided by the mirrored wall across from them. Even dimly lit, she could definitely see those bright eyes glaze over.

"You have no idea, Hot Stuff." Her own blue eyes trailed over the exposed skin of Harley's back and shoulders, noting the tattoos. "Looks like someone already left their stamp on you, baby." She was referring to a set of swirling letters: Property of Joker.

"Whatcha gonna do? St-steal me away?" The engineer caught the falter in the other woman's voice and it brought a smile to her lips as she let her hands linger, hovering painfully close to Harley's inner thighs.

"No." Her voice dropped as she inched her lips a hair's breath away from Harley's ear. "Because you're not property.... Doctor Quinzel." If there had been any doubt that the engineer didn't know who she really was in the other woman's twisted mind, it was now gone... completely.

It was Harley's turn to grip a surface like her life depended on it, but instead of a cushion, it was Holtzmann's hips that she had settled on. There was a pause between them, a silence as Harley's shoulders seemed to relax before she removed herself from Holtzmann's lap. "Whaaaa? Is the game over?"

The psychiatrist turned and then settled once more, facing the engineer and threading both hands through Holtzmann's hair, successfully loosening it from it's up-do. "I'm done playin'." She crashed her lips against Holtzmann's, the engineer immediately wrapping her arms around her slender form and pulling her close, the music in the room thumping about as hard as her heart was in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...?


End file.
